Tea Time
by TenshinNeko
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une invitation. Et de Stiles, de ses intentions en ce qui concerne les loups et les chasseurs. Mais l'humain n'est pas aussi fragile qu'il semble l'être.[Ne prenez pas ombrage de ce résumer pas très brillant.]
1. Chapter 1

**Auteure :** _TenshinNeko_

**Disclamer :** _Rien ne m'appartient. Absolument aucun des personnages, sinon, je me serais déjà marier à Stiles et pris Derek pour amant. Vive les parties a trois. _

**Note :** _On se retrouve en bas ? _

* * *

_**~Tea Time~**_

Assis dans le salon des Argents, Stiles bat la mesure avec son pieds droit, se ronge les ongles alors qu'il attend la venue du vieux et de son fils. Victoria rode dans la cuisine, il entend ses talons et les murmures qu'elle échange avec les deux hommes. C'est elle qui l'a convoqué dans ce pavillon bien sous tous rapport. Lui l'humain d'une meute dépareillée, non, de deux meutes. Avec deux alphas, un pont suspendu entre eux, une connexion dont il ignore qu'il est le fils, mais, commence à s'en douter. Il commence à entrevoir les rouages de la famille de chasseur, qui est aux commandes. Victoria Argent. Stiles est loin d'ignorer qu'elle a tenté de tuer son meilleur ami pendant la confusion avec le Kanima et il a une furieuse envie de l'égorger à cette pensée, parce qu'elle a presque réussi. Mais, ce ne serait pas une bonne chose pour ce qu'il prévoit. Une alliance. Parce que malgré deux loups de naissances, ils sont loin d'être une meute efficace, il y a trop de dissension entre eux. Trop de méfiance et il n'est pas un dieu. Il n'est qu'un simple humain qui tente encore et toujours de faire en sorte qu'ils ne coulent pas. Qu'aucun d'entre eux ne les entraîne aux fond des eaux. L'humain a toujours l'impression d'être dans cette piscine de 2 mètre 40 d'eau mais cette fois avec 7 loups garous, 2 humains et 1 chasseuse accrochés à lui. Et il ne veut pas lâcher prise. Jamais. _Plutôt mourir._

Alors, il est là, dans ce canapé moelleux criant de simplicité pour une famille de tueur à attendre de savoir ce que veux la famille Argent.

Allison n'est pas là, elle est censée être chez Lydia mais Stiles sait qu'elle est au cinéma, les doigts entrelacés à ceux de Scott et leurs bouches soudées.

Inspirant à fond, sa main se repose sur sa cuisse, sa jambe arrête son tempo frénétique. Il n'a rien fait de mal, les tueurs psychopathes sont dans cette cuisine, à débattre de ce qu'il va se dire d'ici peu. De ce qu'ils vont faire de lui. Où ce qu'ils essayent d'obtenir de lui. Parce qu'il a été invité. Lui et personne d'autre.

Des bruits de pas, un plateau avec des verres et une boisson fraîche trouve place sur la table basse en face de lui et madame Argent qui sourit de ses lèvres rouges comme le sang.

_\- Je vous serre un verre Stiles ?_

L'étudiant lève un sourcil. Est-ce qu'ils ont élevé les cochons ensembles ? Est-ce qu'elle mérite vraiment de l'appeler par son surnom ? Surement pas. Il regarde les verres, le broc puis les yeux de son interlocutrice. Ses yeux rieurs anormalement durs.

_\- Non merci, Madame Argent._

_\- Appelez-moi Victoria, voyons._

Stiles claque la langue dans un bruit agacé. Il est toujours sous-estimé. Il devrait en être heureux mais c'est vexant, là tout de suite.

_\- Je ne préfère pas. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_

Victoria fronce les sourcils, s'assoit sur l'un des deux fauteuils qui font face au canapé, son mari s'installe derrière elle, une main sur son épaule comme pour l'apaiser. Gérard prend d'office le second. La pièce se refroidie de quelques degrés alors que la mère d'Allison croise les jambes.

-_ Il me semble pas que ce soit ainsi qu'un jeune homme doit parler à un aîné. Votre père ne vous a pas appris la politesse ?_

Stiles se détend, les joutes verbales, il gère. C'est sa spécialité. Et ce sont des tueurs, mais, il a combattu un Alpha, l'a fait cramé. Il s'est battu contre un Kanima. A sauver un Alpha avec ses maigres forces d'êtres humains faiblardes. Et ce ne sont que des humains en face de lui. Sans oublier qu'il a quelque chose qu'ils veulent, sinon, ils ne boiraient pas le thé comme de vieux amis.

\- _Laissez mon père où il est, voulez-vous. Quand à la politesse, il me semble pas que je vous ai invité à m'appeler par mon prénom, Madame._

Un bruit de canne se fait entendre, les regards se tournent vers le vieil homme. Son visage est crispé, les yeux froids fusillent Stiles et en réponse ce dernier ne peux que sourire. _Tu ne me fait pas peur vieux débris_.

\- _Comment oses-tu ? Un peu de respect, nous t'avons invité dans cette demeure, chez nous. Et tu n'es qu'un petit adolescent insignifiant que j'ai déjà tabassé… tu n'es bon qu'à pleurer ta défunte mère._

Stiles grince des dents, sa mâchoire se contracte et ses poings se serrent, pourtant quand sa voix s'élève, elle est froide. Sans appel. Sans pitié.

\- _J'ose. Parce que vous êtes un psychopathe qui a tenté d'atteindre le statut de loup-garou pour pouvoir survivre, tout en traitant mes amis de monstres. C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Et le pire, c'est que vous vous êtes fait entuber par Scott._

Son visage se tourne vers Victoria.

\- _Quand à vous, vous avez essayé de tuer mon meilleur ami parce que votre fille, qui, merci seigneur, à chopper son intelligence de son père, a été capable de voir au-delà des apparences, ce que vous, vous n'avez pas été capable. Alors, question respect, vous n'êtes pas des exemples._

Puis ses yeux se plongent dans ceux de Chris.

\- _Je n'ai de respect que pour le père d'Allison. Maintenant, je souhaiterais savoir ce que vous voulez de moi. Ce n'est pas par simple courtoisie que je suis ici. C'est pour mon rôle dans mes meutes. Alors, je vous écoute._

Chris hoche la tête pour remercier et montrer qu'il apprécie le respect que lui porte le plus jeune. Du coin des yeux, Stiles remarque les ongles de la mère d'Allison se rétracter comme les serres d'un rapace. Alors, que le plus vieux se lève sous l'indignation et la colère, mais, avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas de plus, une toux le prends et il vacille sur ses pieds.

\- _Attention Monsieur Argent, vous risquez d'aggraver votre état avec des mouvements brusques._

Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de le narguer. De remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Parce qu'il a voulu les tuer. Tous ses loups. En utilisant Allison, sa propre petite fille. Et peut-être aussi parce qu'il l'a tabassé dans ce sous-sol sous ses pieds, mais, ce n'est qu'un détail insignifiant. N'attendant pas de réponse, ses yeux se posent sur Victoria. Plongent dans les orbes argentés, étrange cette couleur qui s'accorde à leur nom de famille. Une moue contrariée orne ses lèvres fines. Elle ne s'attendait sans doute pas à un accueil de ce genre.

\- _Monsieur Stilinski, je souhaiterais qu'on se mette d'accord sur un point, vos amis… sont dangereux._

Stiles sourit. Une sourire énorme, alors, qu'il se rappelle la première fois que son meilleur pote l'a pris pour un morceau de viande plutôt appétissant. Quelques part dans son esprit d'hyperactif, il trouve ça flatteur, comme c'est étrange, puis, il hausse les épaules. Pas tant que ça finalement.

\- _Alors, soyons d'accord sur ce point, Madame Argent._

Le sourire de Victoria reprend de l'assurance. Finalement, il n'est peut-être pas aussi loyale que ça, ce petit humain faible. Pas aussi épris des loup-garou qu'elle le supposait. Rien de plus normal après une première pleine lune, à courir pour tenter de sauver sa vie des crocs de ses propres amis. Son buste se penche en avant, rompant le contact de son mari sur son épaule, comme une confidence entre elle et le jeune.

Stiles n'aime pas la façon dont elle se rapproche. Comme si, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. De futur amis, alliés. Il a cette envie irrépressible de la mordre encore une fois, de lui faire mal. De la détruire. Pour eux. Pour leur survie. Parce qu'il est prêt à tout. Il a juste admis qu'ils étaient dangereux, c'est un fait. Comme son père avec son arme. Comme un conducteur ivre. Rien de plus. C'est un constat.

Elle reprend, de sa voix doucereuse. Pleine de poison. Il peut presque imaginer sa langue fourchue qui siffle dans l'air. _Aie confiance._

\- _Donc, vous serez d'accord avec moi, ils ne peuvent circuler librement dans une zone où les humains prédominent, ils sont jeunes, fougueux et puissant. Ils sont une menace. Qui doit être éradiquée. Ou contrôlée…_

L'hyperactif fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas croiser les bras ou se lever en hurlant des insanités plus fleuries les unes que les autres. Il inspire un instant, puis expire, ses jambes se croisent.

\- _Et donc ? Vous proposez quoi ?_

L'aîné de la famille s'offusque. Tape de la canne sur le tapis, mais, il a perdu de sa prestance, de cette aura d'intimidation qui filait les miquettes dès qu'il dardait son regard de vieux fou sur vous. Il n'est plus qu'une ombre. Il n'est même plus une menace. Il n'est plus rien. Et Stiles remercie l'ingéniosité de Scott pour une fois.

\- _Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on a besoin de ce cancre… c'est vrai ce n'est qu'un humain dans une meute de loup, il n'est rien. Ne sert à rien._

Victoria tourne sa tête violemment vers Gérard, le regard de blizzard qu'elle lui lance, le fait se ratatiner sur le fauteuil. Et l'humain faiblard jubile. Il a le droit. Pendant qu'ils s'échangent des regards dignes du pôle nord, Stiles remarque la distance qu'a pris Chris. Il n'a pas renoué le contact envers sa femme depuis qu'elle s'est dégagée, on dirait qu'il n'est pas en phase avec les deux autres. Il y a de la dissension entre les chasseurs, ils se tirent dans les pattes. Gérard est frustré par sa santé. Victoria est inquiète pour sa fille et veux terminer le travail qu'elle a commencé sur Scott. Sans doute parce qu'il a dévergondé sa brave, innocente, Allison. Et Chris… il ne sait pas. Il n'arrive pas à le décodé. C'est une mauvaise chose. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait prévu. Stiles voulait savoir si il y avait encore un risque potentielle avec les tueurs de loup. Tâter le terrain, peut-être aussi une entente, une alliance. Il n'est pas idiot, toute les aides sont les bienvenues. Il pressent qu'ils vont en avoir besoin. Les loups ne sont pas encore totalement à l'aise avec leurs nouvelles conditions et les merdes qu'ils ont essuyé ne les ont pas aider. Ils ne sont que des adolescent avec des problèmes apocalyptiques. A leurs âges, les amours, les bonnes notes devraient être leurs seuls ennuis. La normalité n'était pas pour eux apparemment.

\- _Voilà ce que je vous propose, Monsieur Stilinski. Aidez-nous à les emmener loin de Beacon Hills, loin des habitations, loin de la foule, pour je ne sais pas… un week-end entre vous pour que vous puissiez souder les liens fragiles qui vous relient les uns aux autres. Nous les capturons et vous pourrez vivre une vie tranquille en compagnie de votre père. A vous la charmante Lydia Martin dont vous êtes éperdument amoureux. En plus, nous vous débarrassons de son petit-ami. Vous savez qu'on ne peut pas leur faire confiance, ce sont des animaux, ils finiront par vous tuer dans leur folie. Dans le pire des cas, nous serons évidemment contraints de les tuer, mais, ce ne sera qu'en dernier recourt._

Les orbites de Stiles s'écarquillent. Elle n'est pas sérieuse, si ? Instinctivement, ses yeux se tournent vers Chris, hausse un sourcil interrogateur et la réponse qu'il reçoit le laisse pantois. Clairement l'homme n'est pas d'accord avec la proposition de sa femme, mais, il n'a pas son mot à dire.

Le regard de l'humain se fait dure, son regard d'une froideur inédite. Sa voix se fait basse, comme le calme avant la tempête.

\- _Donc, si je résume bien ce que vous me demander, c'est de conduire les loup-garou dans un piège pour que vous puissiez les enfermer voir les tuer ?_

Victoria sourit, interprétant sa fureur pour de la détermination farouche.

\- _Eh bien oui…. Vous êtes un jeune homme intelligent, cette situation ne peux continuer. Il faut y mettre un terme._

Stiles se relève, prend même le temps de s'étirer avant de regarder, de surplomber de toute sa hauteur la chef de famille. Cette chasseuse au cœur de pierre, prête à tuer des adolescents parce qu'ils sont plus poilus que la moyenne. Les yeux plein de mépris, les lèvres pincées et la voix glaciale, il expose le fond de sa pensée.

\- _Bien, on va mettre les choses aux claires tous les deux. J'ai bien compris que vous étiez celle qui commande ici. Et je ne vous aiderais pas. Sous aucun prétexte. Sous aucune menace, je préférais crever plutôt que vous aidez à les exterminer. Oui, ils sont dangereux, je ne suis pas assez fou pour prétendre le contraire mais vous êtes pires. Votre famille a engendré des psychopathes, prêt à tuer des innocents parce que ce sont des loup-garou, en traître ou parce qu'ils ne veulent pas gentiment mourir de leurs cancers. Je me suis assez renseigné pour savoir que votre ligne de conduite est censée être « Nous chassons ceux qui nous chasse » vous vous êtes perdu dans les méandres de vos propres démons. Alors avant de vouloir décimer une espèce vous devriez balayer devant votre porte._

La respiration haletante, il marque un temps de pause alors qu'il voit le visage de marbre de Victoria se fendre de plus en plus. La colère enlaidie ses traits, ses yeux ne sont que des fentes d'acier impitoyables.

\- _Comment est-ce que tu peux stupide adol…_

_\- ASSEZ ! J'en ai assez que vous m'insultiez ! J'en ai assez que vous me sous-estimiez. C'est vous qui m'avez invité pour avoir l'affront de me demander de trahir mes amis. Vous êtes peut-être dangereux, mais, je saurais l'être plus que vous… Ma ligne de conduite est et sera toujours la protection de mes loups. Et la vôtre sera de rester en dehors de notre chemin. Qu'une balle de chasseur les frôle de trop prêt, que vous utilisiez encore une fois Allison pour assouvir votre soif de sang et je vous promet que je serais votre pire cauchemar… Je suis hyperactif avec une imagination débordant et on vient de m'ouvrir un monde avec des potentialité incroyable. Je saurais faire usage de toutes ces connaissances. Et personnellement, je vous pensais plus intelligente que ça. Tout le monde fait des erreurs._

Le silence accueille sa tirade. Gérard s'étrangle avec sa propre langue et semble convulsé dans la vision périphérique de l'hyperactif, mais, il n'y prête pas attention. Il s'en fiche. Quand à Victoria, elle n'a plus rien d'humain, elle ressemble à une harpie qui s'apprête à hurler de façon stridente et ses griffes sont de sortie. On dirait qu'elle souhaite lui arracher les yeux avec ses ongles parfaitement manucurés. Il aurait pu avoir un mouvement de recule quand elle a avancé ses ergo, mais, il a vue pire. Au lieu de lui donner satisfaction, Stiles souris.

\- _Donc, à moins que vous souhaitiez parler d'une quelconque aide, alliance avec du respect envers mes loups, je vais prendre congé… Et si, par le plus grand des hasards, vous retrouvez la raison et souhaitez en effet parlementer, je m'entretiendrais uniquement avec Chris. Et bien sûr, vous passerez par moi, pas par Scott ou Derek. Mais moi. Ce n'est pas sujet à condition. Cette ville appartient aux loups, pas aux chasseurs. Vous n'êtes que tolérés._

Stiles n'attend même pas qu'ils ouvrent la bouche, il leurs tourne le dos pour se diriger vers la sortie. Il est plutôt fière de sa répartie, il ne s'est pas perdu en de vaines paroles et menaces. Il a été incroyablement clair. Et assez vague pour leurs donner matières à réfléchir et imaginer les pires tortures qu'il puisse leurs infliger. La porte est à moitié ouverte quand il se retourne, se rappelant d'une chose.

\- _Oh ! J'allais oublier. Allison est une amie. Il va donc de paire qu'elle appartient à notre meute, nous ne la ferrons pas choisir entre vous et nous, si jamais, il vous prend encore l'envie de tuer sans discernement, j'en attends de même pour vous. Ne l'obligez pas à choisir. Et acceptez qu'elle voie un loup-garou, il faut bien évoluer avec son temps même les psychopathes. Chris…_

Puis il s'en va. La porte claque dans son dos et un bruit de verre brisé s'éclate contre le bois. Le vase qui était présent sur la table basse a eu une fin horrible. L'hyperactif s'installe dans la jeep et disparaît alors que dans la parfaite petite bâtisse une femme de pouvoir laisse éclater le masque de la perfection et de l'assurance. Un adolescent vient de la menacer. Un enfant vient de lui dicter les règles d'un jeu ancestral. Et pire que tout, il lui a fait mettre genoux à terre.

Stiles gare sa petite voiture d'une force titanesque, devant l'entrée du loft. Pour avoir survécut a Jackson le Kanima, Peter l'alpha fou et Erica la démente, il lui semble normal de lui attribuer une force incroyable. Il n'avait pas spécialement prévu de rendre une petite visite aux loups qui devaient être, soit affalés dans l'un des canapés défoncés soit en plein entrainement intensif, mais, sa discussion avec les Argents, l'avait légèrement rendu nerveux. Bien malgré lui. Il pensait ce qu'il avait affirmé, mais, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le faire sans perte. Alors pendant que le monte-charge le montait vers l'entrée de l'appartement de Derek, Stiles envoyait un sms à son meilleur ami. Qu'importe qu'il interrompt quelques chose. Il voulait être rassuré, déjouer le sort en quelque sorte.

A peine a-t-il poser un pied dans la pièce pleine de loup-garou qu'il se fait harponné par l'oncle fou, son bras poser sur son épaule. Instinctivement son corps se raidis, il tourne légèrement la tête vers son agresseur.

\- _Que me vaux cette accueil des plus chaleureux, Oncle fétide ?_

_\- Oncle fétide ? Sérieusement Stiles ? J'étais simplement heureux de voir mon casse-croûte préféré._

Stiles fronce les sourcils avant de reculer vivement, est-ce que Peter venait de le renifler ? Vraiment ?

\- _PETER ! Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu me renifles ? On ne t'a pas appris les bonnes manières ? On ne renifle pas les gens, vilain chien ! Donnez-moi un journal roulé que je puisse l'éduquer correctement._

Son éclat a fait rameuté tous les loups présent dans l'appartement, ils le regardent bizarrement.

\- _QUOI ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ?_

Il voit Isaac ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais il se retrouve devancer par Monsieur Mâle Alpha Derek Hale, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine faite de pectoraux superbement dessinés. Stiles niera jusqu'à la fin avoir eu la bouche sèche rien qu'en voyant ses muscles se contracter sous le miraculeux tee-shirt noir qu'il porte en ce moment. Putain d'hormones.

\- _On peut savoir pourquoi tu sens les Argents ?_

Stiles soupire, il ne pouvait pas avoir fait une erreur aussi grotesque, si ? Ses bras s'agitent alors qu'il avance, il pourrait presque se sentir insulter quand ils reculent comme si il allait les bouffer. Presque. Parce que le passé lourd entre les deux familles est assez énorme pour ne pas se sentir rejeter. Et merde, il comprends.

-_ Je passe tellement de temps avec des loups, que j'en oublie presque vos capacités…_

Derek s'avance, ses bêtas derrière lui et l'hyperactif pourrait presque rire, ils le voient comme une menace potentielle. Lui, l'humain. Mais, il remarque aussi le regard attentif de l'Alpha sur son corps, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'a rien de grave. Ou ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure.

\- _Stiles… pourquoi ?_

_\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais vous le cacher ou quoi que ce soit… hein ? Juste pas en parler parce que ça n'en vaut pas la peine et …_

Une musique inquiétante s'élève de son jeans, il vient de recevoir un sms, prestement il le récupère pour ouvrir le message d'un numéros inconnu. Ce n'est pas Scott. Et ouais, il ne peut empêcher son palpitant de faire une embardé inquiète. Il répond rapidement habituellement. Mais, il est avec Miss Perfect.

**_« Nous sommes d'accords pour laisser Allison fréquenter les loups garous, veuillez passer le message à Scott. Qu'il arrête de passer par la fenêtre, mais, nous ne l'accueilleront pas chez nous. Et je serais votre intermédiaire. Chris Argent. »_**

Stiles sourit. Une bonne chose de fait. Maintenant, il faut s'occuper des loups qui le regardent d'un mauvais œil, il faut vraiment qu'ils apprennent à faire confiance à leur humain. Il prend le temps de ranger son portable dans sa poche, puis ancre son regard dans celui de Derek.

\- _Premièrement, il va vraiment falloir que vous appreniez à me faire confiance. Hein ! Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas sauvé vos fesses poilues un nombre incalculable de fois…_

Et Derek fais ce truc avec sa gorge, incroyablement sexy alors, qu'il devrait en être terrifier, Stiles se retrouve excité, il frisonne d'anticipation. Si il se débrouille bien, il allait rencontrer le mur dans moins d'une petite minute. Alors, volontairement, avec désinvolture, il hausse les épaules avec un sourire joueur.

\- _J'ai été invité à prendre le thé._

_Aoutch_. Son dos rencontre effectivement le mur de façon assez brutale, pour lui couper le souffle quelques instants. C'est un piètre sacrifice alors que le torse, la prestance de Derek est tellement près qu'il pourrait se laisser aller à le caresser dans le sens du poil. Alors qu'il se mords la lèvre pour éviter d'exploser de rire, Stiles se demande depuis quand il a perdu l'esprit et son instinct de survie. Sans doute dans cette piscine horrible, _hug._

-_ Tu as pris le thé avec des chasseurs ?_

Derek le regarde avec des yeux rouges sang, ses griffes percent le pauvre tee-shirt de l'humain et les autres loups font des bruit outrés, incapables de croire à ce qu'ils entendent. Et Stiles se met à rire. Un rire tonitruant qui secoue ses côtes, mange son visage, fait pleuré ses yeux whisky et qui le fait presque s'écrouler par terre. Il s'agrippe au biceps de Derek qui le regarde maintenant comme si il était devenu fou. Ouais, il avait dû basculer dans la folie à un moment donner. Mais n'est-ce pas mieux quand on court avec les loups ?

\- _Ouais, j'ai pris le thé avec les Argents. Enfin, non… j'ai refusé de boire le thé. Je…_

Stiles reprends sa respiration, ris un peu avant de reporter son regard sur Derek, ses yeux se font doux.

\- _J'ai juste mis les points sur les « i » avec eux, okay ? Il n'y a aucun plan pour détruire les loup-garou que vous êtes._

_\- Je n'ai jamais…_

_\- Oh voyons Derek ! Avec le passé que tu as avec les Argents, il est normal que tu te mettes sur la défensive quand je sens les Chasseurs. Je comprends, okay ? Et peut-être… peut-être que quand cette folle de Victoria m'a appelé, elle souhaitait réellement me faire faire une chose horrible mais hey ! Elle a essayé de tuer mon meilleur pote ! Alors, il n'y a aucun moyen pour que j'accepte merde… Je pensais… Je suis fidèle Derek. Je sais faire la différence entre le bien et le mal, okay ? Et je suis peut-être fou aussi… mais…_

Il sent la poigne de l'Alpha se desserrer sur son pauvre tee-shirt Batman, vois son regard devenir confus en essayant d'assimiler le flot de parole qui sort de sa bouche et un micro sourire se former sur ses lèvres pleines. Un appel aux baisers. Dans un effort surhumain, il s'empêche de se pencher pour les cueillir.

\- _En effet, tu es dingue._

_\- Hey ! C'est tout ce que tu retiens ? Je vous jure…_

Il marmonne. S'injuriant sur la reconnaissance lupine.

\- _Je me tue à trouver une solution pour eux et voilà ce que je récolte… Mon dos malmener par un mur, un gros méchant Alpha qui me grogne dessus… A côté, menacé les Argents, c'est du pipi de chat, sérieux …_

_\- TU AS QUOI ?_

Le cris est unanime. Stiles sursaute, il ne s'attendais pas à cette éclat de voix.

\- _Quoi, quoi ?_

Peter fait un truc étrange avec ses yeux et ses bras, comme si il priait un dieu quelconque contre la bêtise de Stiles. Et l'humain se sent insulté cette fois. Attendez est-ce que les loups garous sont croyants ?

\- _Quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal, okay ? Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à pouvoir montrer les crocs. Vous n'avez pas le monopole de la terreur._

_\- En effet, tu fais tellement peur Stiles._

Putain, Stiles a vraiment envie d'arracher les yeux de Derek pour avoir osé prononcer son surnom avec une saloperie d'italique. Parce que ça s'entends et merde, il n'a rien fait de mal. Protéger les gens qu'il aime est la seul chose qu'il peut faire. Et il se fout du sang. De son âme qui sera souillée. Les loups garous ont assez de soucis pour qu'ils aient à s'inquiéter des êtres humains.

Alors, il reprend son téléphone dans sa poche, l'ouvre sur le message de Chris et s'éloigne de Derek avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Comme lui donner une bonne raison de le frapper. En l'embrassant jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt d'asphyxie, par exemple. Tellement de potentialité avec un corps pareil à porter.

\- _En attendant, mes conditions ont été acceptées. Et Allison a la bénédiction familiale pour sortir avec Scott._

Son sourire est immense, à moitié charmeur, à moitié espiègle et ses yeux sont rieurs.

\- _Et si tu la joues assez fine mon loup, je pourrais même faire un miracle pour qu'il rejoigne ta meute. Mais, il va vraiment falloir être très gentil avec moi._

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, l'adolescent récupère son téléphone et s'en va. Il laisse derrière lui des loups garous abasourdis. Après dix minutes de silence, Peter le rompt en soupirant, l'âme dévastée et les crocs qui démangent.

\- _J'aurais dû le mordre sans lui demander son avis._

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimer. Cette étrange créature s'est imposer a moi. Aller savoir, comprendre. Si vous avez des réclamations, c'est par reviews, mp. A bientôt mes minions. _

_**TenshinNeko.**_


	2. Inverser les rôles

**_~Chapitre 1~ _**

**_~Inverser les rôles ~_**

C'était pas prévu.

_Merde._

La respiration haletante, l'angoisse déferlant comme une marée montante, la tachycardie battant la mesure à ses oreilles en sourdine, Stiles contemple le désastre.

C'était pas le plan, leur plan. Pas le siens en tout cas, jamais, il était beaucoup plus intelligent que ça. Et ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi, pas dans ces proportions.

Pourtant, il avait été clair dans cette pseudo réunion qui ne prenait en compte que les avis de ceux qui avaient des crocs et des poils longs. Est-ce que quelqu'un écoutera au moins une fois l'humain avant que l'un d'entre eux ne meurt définitivement ? Non parce que là… ils étaient beaux les lycanthropes endormis sur le sol crade d'un entrepôt quelconque. Et ils allaient mourir, servir de nourriture à un être surnaturel, si l'humain tellement fragile ne trouvait pas de solution dans l'immédiat comme les deux enfants et la femme enceinte qui avait eu le malheur de croiser le chemin de cette créature.

Il allait encore leur sauver les miches sans un merci en retour.

_\- Foncer droit dans un piège, sans connaitre l'ennemi, c'est débile même pour un Alpha dominant comme toi, Derek ! Peter dis-lui, merde !_

Il n'avait reçu que des regards condescendants. Même Scott lui avait fait un sourire désinvolte. Genre, on a des crocs, des griffes, c'est normal que tu flippes mais on gère, va nous cuisinier un bon petit plat, on sera de retour pour dîner. Pauvre con. _Il avait une tête de bonniche ?_

C'est bien d'être les plus forts de la ville, mais, à quoi ça sert si on ne l'utilise pas correctement ? Avoir un plan, se poser cinq minutes, ce n'est pas si compliquer.

Et encore, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas écouté ces loups bêtes et bornés, en restant bien sagement chez lui ou dans le loft de Derek. Bon, il avait hésité à s'inviter chez l'Alpha, histoire de satisfaire sa curiosité légendaire et peut-être piquer l'un de ses tee-shirts. Un sale de préférence, qui sente la sueur, la terre et la forêt. Comment était-il devenu accroc à son odeur ? Des fois, il se demandait, si on pouvait attraper la lycanthropie comme on attrape un rhume.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Stiles manipule les corps de ses amis pour qu'il soit les plus rapprochés possible et faire un cercle de poudre de sorbier autour d'eux. Le temps qu'il règle le problème. Il contemple un instant le visage de Derek, même endormi il semble en colère, près à sortir les griffes. Sa main se lève, l'un de ses doigts effleure l'une des joues brunis par la barbe, rêche et il frisonne. Il aimerait avoir le droit de le faire, pas comme un instant volé.

Le corps qui s'échoue contre la barrière invisible le fait sursauté avant qu'un léger rire moqueur et hystérique s'échappe de sa bouche. Stiles se relève, les pieds bien ancrés et il détaille du mieux qu'il peut la créature qui lui fait fasse. Elle ressemble à une petite fille, elle doit lui arriver à la taille, des traits fins, une peau d'une blancheur effroyable et les cheveux couleur corbeau. Sa robe en dentelle d'antan, d'un gris qui autrefois fut blanc, tachée de noir et de sang séché, d'un brun sinistre, flotte autour d'elle. L'hyperactif retient son souffle quand le regard de la demoiselle se tourne vers lui, la fureur prend possession de l'apparition. Sa peau immaculée noircie, des veines rouges, emblèmes sanglantes de sa nature démoniaque serpentent sur les bouts de peau que la toge aérienne laisse passer, les orbes abyssales tentent d'engloutir l'âme des yeux whisky et sa bouche s'ouvre pour chanter.

Stiles détourne le regard de ce monstre, cherche une issue de secours. Certes les loups ne risque plus rien, mais lui, n'a pas toutes les informations, ingrédients dont il a besoin pour s'occuper de la demoiselle qui tente de l'endormir de sa douce voix de tueuse sanguinaire. En fait, il n'est même pas sur de ce qu'elle ait. Il devrait penser à faire son propre bestiaire, ça l'aiderait grandement et poser quelques questions essentielles à Deaton.

Le cercle vibre jusqu'à dans ses os, elle tente de forcer le passage mais Stiles n'entends rien.

Mais elle s'acharne. Parce qu'il est sa proie maintenant. Personne ne lui a résister depuis qu'elle parcourt les plaines, qu'elle gravit les montagnes et qu'elle nage dans les torrents. Ses maitres ont toujours été fières de ses réussites. Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle va échouer.

Quelque chose change, son cerveau travaille, fait des suppositions, des extrapolations et soudain l'idée lumineuse et peut-être suicidaire. Il n'a pas trop le choix, montrant ses oreilles à la créature un court instant puis le suivant un sourire moqueur, il lui hurle.

_\- Dommage beauté ! J'ai des boules Quiès, mes potes sont protégés et surtout, tu ne m'auras pas ! Toutes la meute n'est pas endormie, tu ne peux pas les drainer à cause du cercle… Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis créature mystique ? Pas mal pour un pauvre humain ? Qu'est-ce que ton maitre va dire… vilaine… vilaine…_

Aux orbes noires, un tourbillon rouge s'active comme des pupilles et le hangar semble tremblé sous une pression inconnue, comme si la gravité était devenue plus importante, plus lourde. Tel un taureau en furie, la demoiselle fonce sur la barrière invisible et il semble que la protection craquelle sous la force de l'impact, aussi vif qu'il le peux Stiles projette de la poudre de sorbier juste sur le visage terrifiant de la gamine.

D'un façon un peu comique, elle cligne des yeux lentement, éternue puis recule en tanguant avant de se cogner contre un bout de taule, puis trébuche sur une brique pour finalement tomber sur les fesses comme une poupée de chiffon. Ses bras le long de ses jambes, ses cheveux touchent ses genoux comme un rideaux sur sa tête baissée, elle semble sans vie.

L'avait-il tuée ?

Des spasmes agitent les doigts de la jeune fille, simplement sonnée. Bien. Prochaine étape : savoir comment la tuer pour qu'elle relâche l'énergie pris à ses victimes. Courant rapidement jusqu'à sa jeep, adorable, remarquable allier en toute circonstance, il récupère sa trousse de premiers secours pour loup-garou. Chaîne en fer mélangé à de l'aconit tue-loup, spray à l'aconit, ruban adhésif de la période Jackson Kanima et quelques autres babioles.

Avec précautions, Stiles enchaîne l'horrible créature à un poteau en fer qui soutient le bâtiment, impossible pour elle de le casser, même avec la force qu'elle a déployé réussissant presque à détruire le cercle de sorbier. Indécis, le scotch ultra résistant dans un main, il relève prudemment la tête de la fillette pour y apposer le sceau gris. Par précaution, il lie les mains et les jambes, le contact fortuit de sa peau avec celle de la créature lui envoie des frissons glacés qui courent directement jusqu'à son cœur dans des pics acérés. Frictionnant son bras droit d'une main dans un geste inconscient, Stiles appelle le vétérinaire.

_\- Alan Deaton._

_\- Doc, c'est Stiles. J'aurais besoin de vos services d'émissaire avec tout votre bordel à plantes, c'est un cas de force majeure et…_

_\- Demande à Derek ou a Scott pour tes expériences, je n'ai pas que ça à faire._

_\- D'accord, ils vont être vachement causant, endormis étendus dans un cercle de sorbier pour les protéger de l'espèce de dingue qui ressemble à une fillette avec un regard qui tue, dix fois plus inquiétant que celui que me lance la plupart du temps l'alpha mâle et elle n'a eu qu'à pousser la chansonnette pour les mettre K.O. Et je n'ai qu'à lui souffler de la poudre magique pour qu'elle soit mise hors d'état de nuire, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je la tue d'épuisement... sa risque d'être long par contre. Alors ? Vous voulez toujours que je leur demande de l'aide ?_

Stiles halète. Il en a marre d'être sous-estimé, _de tous_.

_\- Je…_

_\- Bien maintenant que vous me prenez au sérieux. Je vous demande de me rejoindre à l'ancienne usine de textiles à environ dix minutes à l'extrémité ouest de la ville, vous savez celle avec l'énorme aiguille qui ressemble plus à un bâton à bulle qu'a autre chose. Ramenez du matériel._

Et il met fin à la communication. Maintenant, au tour des Argents. Bordel, depuis quand sa vie était aussi compliquée ? Depuis le temps, il ne devrait plus devoir faire ses preuves pour montrer qu'il était capable de prendre soin de sa vie, de sa survie. Il n'était peut-être pas le pro des arbalètes, des arcs, de l'intuition sur ceux qui vont mourir, il ne découvrait pas les cadavres en un temps records mais, il avait survécu à toute ces merdes sans une fracture. Et il leurs avaient sauvé les fesses un nombre incalculable de fois. Oui il se répétait. _Et il en avait marre._

Une voix ensommeillée lui répond au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

_\- Allô ?_

_\- Allison, c'est Stiles. Ramène tes fesses et celle de ton chasseur de père ainsi que le bestiaire de Papy Débile Psychopathe, tu seras gentille. Scott est dans les vapes mais pas en danger de mort, pour le moment. Et aussi un arsenal de différentes armes et de compositions._

Autre raison pour laquelle il adorait Allison, elle l'écoutait et savait quand il était sérieux. Scott avait dû lui transmettre sa connaissance sur la façon de le décoder.

_\- C'est grave ?_

_\- Pour le moment sous contrôle mais si tu pouvais te dépêcher. Je maîtrise mais rien ne dit que la demoiselle ne sera pas en colère quand elle sera sortie de son état catatonique. Tu vois l'ancien entrepôt de textile ?_

_\- A l'ouest de la ville ?_

_\- Ouais, je vous y attends._

_\- Tu as drogué une fille ?_

Stiles avait déjà raccroché sans répondre à la question. Hésitant un instant, il compose un troisième numéros, qu'il connait par cœur. Celui de la mère de Scott.

_\- Stiles._

Sa voix est autant exaspérée qu'aimante et l'adolescent souri, c'était un prodige qu'elle uniquement arrive à faire. Il l'adorait.

_\- Mélissa, tu as toujours la poche de sorbier avec toi ?_

_\- Oui, pourquoi… il se passe quelque chose ?_

_\- Je suis désolé, je gère mais j'ai plus urgent à te demander et t'expliquer la situation risque de prendre du temps et je dois l'affaiblir. Tu te souviens des cas de coma subit et étrange, sans symptômes reconnaissables ? Les enfants et la femme enceinte ? Il faut que tu traces un cercle de sorbier autour d'eux. C'est important. Si tu peux réunis-les dans la même pièce. Leur état se dégradera moins vite ainsi. Elle ne peut pas les drainer quand la poudre est en place. Et on pourra peut-être l'éradiquer plus facilement._

_\- Je… Scott va bien, hein ?_

_\- Vous inquiétez pas Mélissa ! Je veille sur lui._

Au moment où il raccroche, Deaton fait son apparition transportant deux sacs noirs dans chaque main, suivi de près par les chasseurs. Uniquement Chris et Allison, Stiles n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait apprécié la venue de Victoria et pépé gâteux. Surtout dans l'état où se trouvait la meute en ce moment. Il y avait assez de variable inconnue pour qu'il prenne en plus ce risque.

Les ennemis des loups embrassent le paysage de leurs yeux aiguisés, tombe sur la meute endormis dans un pêle-mêle de bras et de jambes dans un cercle de poudre magique. Stiles, près d'un pilonne les regarde avancé et près de lui une forme blanche se détache étrangement dans la pénombre de l'ancienne usine. Allison hoquette de terreur, ce n'est qu'une petite fille, d'un bond elle fonce pour l'aider. L'humain s'interpose.

_\- Je sais ce que tu crois Allison, mais, tu n'aimerais pas qu'elle se réveille. Et qu'elle chante. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai mis K.O les loups… mais elle. Et crois-moi, elle a faillis détruire le cercle de sorbier… ce qui est impossible normalement ! Alors, régule tes instincts maternels tout nouveau… c'est l'ennemi ici._

_Chris l'observe, évaluant la situation et la détermination de Stiles. Puis soupire. Deaton en profite pour se racler la gorge et prendre la parole._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire sur ses capacités ?_

_\- Elle chante. D'où les boules quiès, j'ai remarqué sur l'une des vidéos que quelque chose avait attiré l'attention de la femme enceinte. Hors malgré le son qui devrait être présent sur la bande, il n'y avait que des parasites, ce qui est étrange vue qu'avant il n'y avait aucun problème de son. Je pense que c'est une sorte de lien d'âme qu'elle établit avec ses victimes pour les drainer de leur source vitale. Et apparemment les loups ne sont pas immunisés face à Rondoudou !_

Allison exquise un sourire malgré la situation et les deux adultes semblent perdus.

_\- Bref sa façon d'attaquer c'est le chant, néanmoins, elle est rapide, très rapide et d'une force psychique phénoménale. Elle a réussi à ébranlé les fondations de l'usine quand elle a compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas m'atteindre avec sa voix et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se nourrir de la meute. Etonnement, la poudre de sorbier en plein pif a fonctionné. J'ai tenté le tout pour le tout, j'étais coincé dans le cercle et je n'aurais pas pu aider ainsi et je ne pouvais appeler personne. Vous auriez été atteint également._

Stiles reprend son souffle, parler d'une traite était épuisant et asséchait sa pauvre gorge qui n'avait rien demander.

_\- J'ai demandé à Mélissa de faire un cercle protecteur pour les autres victimes qui sont à l'hôpital. Cela va l'affaiblir, enfin, je pense d'après ce que j'ai pu constater… sa peau a viré au gris cendre depuis quelques minutes, alors qu'elle était blanche limite transparente. Oh et quand elle est en colère, ce n'est pas beau à voir. Elle devient noir, ses veines sanglantes serpentent et rougeoient bien visible, sans parler de ses yeux d'encre…_

Un silence pesant s'installe entre eux. Les réflexions fusent, extrapolent dans leurs têtes. Allison sort son notebook, insère une clé USB, s'assoit sur le sol et tapote quelques mots clés pour essayer de trouver la créature qu'elle a sous les yeux. Chris croise les bras, la mine sombre et alerte en cas de réveille. Deaton, pose ses mallettes sur le sol, les ouvre et les tintements des fioles qui s'entrechoquent emplie l'immense pièce dans des échos inquiétants.

Stiles se souvient d'un détail.

_\- Ah oui ! La demoiselle appartient à quelqu'un ! J'ai vu une marque sur son poignet, un symbole avec des runes, lors d'une de mes recherches, je suis tombé sur ce signe. Elle a un maître. Donc, je suppose que la tuer ne va pas décimer celui qui en veux clairement à la meute, mais, bon … j'ai déjà deux suspects dont un, qui a déjà tenter quelques choses dans ce goût-là, il n'y a pas très longtemps…_

_\- Ce n'est pas mon père si c'est ce que vous insinuez Monsieur Stilinski._

_\- Ah bon ? Vous l'enfermez dans la cave pour être si catégorique ? A moins que vous l'ayez pucé, vous avez demandé à Deaton de vous le faire gratis ? Ils en font des très fiable en sous cutané… très chouette !_

Le vétérinaire continue de farfouiller dans ses affaires, soupirant sous l'avalanche de sarcasme que débite Stiles à un Chris Argent affligé d'un calme olympien démentie par ses bras croisés et ses doigts qui se crispent sur ses biceps à intervalle régulier.

Stiles soupire, passe les mains dans ses cheveux trop long à son goût, mais, il n'a plus le temps pour ces choses futiles. Comment Lydia s'y prenait. Elle est sublime, même après une nuit blanche en compagnie des loups, alors, que lui… il avait une tête de zombie.

_\- Je sais !_

Les yeux de l'humain se braque sur Allison qui détaille un texte, le décrypte. Elle se passe la langue sur ses lèvres en un geste inconscient de nervosité.

_\- J'ai trouvé dans le bestiaire, c'est une créature assez rare, qu'on trouve en Inde. Mais qu'est-ce que qu'elle fait ici ? Je l'ai trouver dans la section Spectre, Apparition &amp; Fantôme. C'est une Acherie. Elles n'ont pas obligatoirement des Maîtres, néanmoins, il est possible de les invoquer. Elles sont particulièrement retors et aime beaucoup drainée les forces vitales des enfants. Seigneur, ils s'éteignent tout doucement. Certains mettent des années avant de mourir. C'est le contact avec son Ombre qui est le plus douloureux. Alors pour l'affaiblir, voir la tuer… Il faudrait… Du ruban de couleur rouge ou encore un fil de laine de cette couleur, cela anéantirait le lien qui unie ses victimes à elle. Rajouter quelques herbes. Je ne sais pas lesquelles par contre … Doc, une idée ?_

Pendant l'exposé de la chasseuse, Alan en avait profité pour sortir un mortier et un pilon, une fiole d'eau bénite ainsi que des échantillons d'herbes avec une main sûre et experte.

_\- Oui. Je sais quoi faire, mais, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Allison, mets-toi sur le départ, il va falloir que tu rejoignes la mère de Scott pour lui refiler les bracelets de laine rouge à mettre autour des poignets des victimes qui sont à l'hôpital. Stiles… c'est toi qui va devoir faire la potion et toutes ses étapes._

Stiles hoche la tête, mortellement silencieux. Il le peut, quand il le veut. Et la situation l'exige. Alors, il s'agenouille à côté du vétérinaire et attends les instructions. Allison referme son ordinateur d'un claquement bref, range la clef USB dans sa poche de jeans.

_\- Attrape le mortier, met une pincée de Feuille d'Eucalyptus pour la protection, visualise la meute, les deux enfants, la femme enceinte… Voilà. Maintenant, les fleurs de camomille séchées pour la guérison, pour que l'énergie que l'Acherie a volé leur revienne. Et condense aussi l'énergie solaire pour contrer les effets néfastes de la noirceur. Crois en ce que tu fais… c'est la clé, ne l'oublie pas. Bien, broie avec le pilon les deux ingrédients, tu feras la même chose après chaque incorporation. Et le dernier ingrédient fleur et feuille mélangés de Mauve fraiche, pour délier le lien, protéger leurs psychismes et retrouver la paix de l'âme. Voilà, doucement broie encore une fois._

Stiles se sent légèrement ridicule à être le centre d'attention alors qu'il fait la cuisine. D'une certaine manière en tout cas, mais, il le fait correctement. Le cœur et l'âme tendu vers les êtres chers qui sont étendus, endormis par terre dans le cercle de sorbier. Et l'esprit près des victimes dans l'hôpital. Il va les sauver, il le peux, il est le seul à pouvoir le faire. Il n'est pas rien. Il n'est pas faible. Pas alors qu'il croit à son étincelle. A ses capacités de protection.

_\- Et maintenant ?_

_\- Prend la fiole d'eau bénite et verse dans le mortier, qu'on puisse y imbiber les fils de laines, veux-tu._

_\- Sérieusement ? De l'eau bénite, vous n'êtes pas censé être une sorte de chaman plutôt qu'un prêtre ?_

_\- Stiles, focus !_

_\- C'est ce que je fais ! Mon cerveau est un miracle de la nature, je peux croire et faire du sarcasme, tout en versant de l'eau bénite._

Et c'est effectivement ce qu'il fait, au grand dam du vétérinaire qui soupire de lassitude et de frustration latente. Il tend une aiguille à Stiles qui hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

_\- Et c'est pour ?_

_\- Ton sang. Il faut lier la potion avec le créateur. Trois gouttes, pas une de plus._

_\- Evidemment._

La pointe perce la peau, les doigts ne flanchent pas, déterminé. Les gouttes tombent dans la potion. _Protection. Meute. Unité._

Deaton récupère le reste des instruments dont Stiles a besoin.

Avec le pilon, il touille la mixture à l'odeur fleuri, l'unis avec son sang et ses yeux se ferment. Le visage de ses loups s'impose, les noms des victimes flottent autour de lui.

_\- Maintenant coupe 10 morceaux de fils de laine rouge pour qu'ils tiennent sur les poignets de tous, plus un pour l'Acherie, autour de son cou._

Deaton tend une petite pelote de laine rouge sang et une paire de ciseaux en argent, sur les lames des runes sont gravées et feuilleté d'or. Un instrument magnifique et incroyablement brillant. Stiles s'en empare révérencieusement et s'applique dans sa tâche. Puis, il les plonge dans l'eau fleurie, sort un mouchoir de son sac à dos d'une main pour y déposer trois bracelets et tends le paquet improvisé à Allison.

_\- Tient. Fais-moi sonner quand tu auras finis de les attacher. Je suppose que je mettrais le collier à la créature qu'à la fin…_

_\- En effet._

Allison hoche la tête avant de partir au pas de course vers le SUV familial spécial chasseur bourrin. Noir, tellement de noir qu'il risquait d'en faire une overdose. Par contre, il adorait cette veste en cuir de couleur sombre, une sorte d'immunité avec des pensées pas très catholiques. Tellement de potentialité érotique. Encore plus avec son possesseur.

_\- Stiles ! Il est temps que tu noues les fils…_

_\- Humm ? Oh ouais…_

S'ébrouant, l'adolescent attrape le mortier, passe le cercle de sorbier et s'attèle à la tâche, avec une pensé de protection et de guérison qui tourne en boucle dans sa tête, il termine avec Derek. S'y attarde plus que nécessaire mais évite les gestes tendres devant les deux autres personnes présentes, bien que Chris garde les yeux rivés sur la fillette et que le vétérinaire s'occupe de ranger les herbes, d'essuyer le mortier avec une lingette. Légèrement maniaque le Deaton. Stiles sursaute quand son téléphone émet le bruit d'une sonnerie, Allison a terminé sa mission. A lui d'y mettre fin.

Inspirant à fond, l'hyperactif s'avance vers la créature qui est toujours groggy, relève sa tête pour accéder à son cou, il y lasse le fil de laine dégoulinant d'eau, de feuille sécher et de poudre. Brusquement il s'écarte alors que le corps de l'Acherie tremble, s'arc de douleur et ses yeux noirs s'ouvrent dans un cri silencieux tellement criant que Stiles l'entend jusqu'à son âme, tellement déchirant, qu'une fissure invisible fend son cœur. Puis, son corps s'évapore dans un crépitement rougeoyant et les chaines cliquettes bruyamment en retombant au sol dans le silence de l'entrepôt.

Stiles respire bruyamment, c'est une fin horrible, même pour un ennemi et on ne sait toujours pas qui l'a invoquée. Des grognements attirent son attention, il se précipite vers le cercle pour le briser et son téléphone encore une fois sonne.

_\- Oui ?_

_\- Stiles ? Les enfants sont réveillés et la femme aussi ! Ils sont en super forme. Et Scott ? Est-ce que… ?_

_\- T'inquiète Allison, il se réveil en grognant, tout va bien. Je vous l'envoie quand il auras repris complétement ses esprits._

_\- D'accord._

Derek se redresse rapidement et regarde autour de lui. Ses yeux se posent sur Chris et Deaton, survole Stiles, son état et les potentiels blessures. Cherche la menace des yeux, du nez et de son instinct.

Erica et Boyd enlace leurs doigts avant de se relever, aide Isaac à en faire de même. Jackson assis câline Lydia pratiquement sur ses genoux et Scott cherche des yeux Allison, fais à peine attention à Stiles son meilleur pote. Peter s'est relevé silencieusement, la mine sombre et sans doute légèrement égratigné dans son amour propre de s'être fait battre par une fillette à l'allure aussi fragile.

Et l'hyperactif soupire devant le peu d'entrain et de réactivité de ses loups. Comment ils avaient réussi à survivre, sérieusement ?

Derek s'avance, tends la main vers Chris, dans un signe de paix et respect.

_\- Chris. Merci pour le coup de main, je suppose qu'on doit notre survie à vos compétences._

Les yeux de Stiles papillonnent alors qu'il voit les loups regarder avec limite de l'adoration le chasseur. Le monde tournait à l'envers, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Ses poings se serrent, ses yeux s'assombrissent d'une colère sans nom et le venin envahit sa bouche. Il n'est pas venu à l'esprit de Derek qu'il était responsable de leurs survie. Putain, depuis qu'il les côtoyait, il recherchait leur merci, leur respect, leur amitié… il ne s'était jamais autant battu pour cette reconnaissance qu'il devrait avoir depuis des lustres. Mais, il n'était pas un chasseur. Pas un loup. Il n'était qu'humain. Et il se battait à tort ou à raison pour conserver son amitié avec Scott.

Stiles récupère bruyamment les chaines qui sont tombées, range son scotch et referme le tout alors que Chris serre la main de Derek. Inspirant à fond, il n'attend pas que l'homme réponde au remerciement et se tourne vers la meute, la mine sombre et la colère vibrante au fond de son cœur.

_\- Ça va ? Vous allez bien ? Pas d'égratignure ? Vous savez quoi ? Si vous comptez tellement crever, laissez-moi faire ! J'en ai marre de me casser le cul à vous sauver les miches, autant que j'arrête tous mes efforts quand vous ne prenez jamais en compte mes recommandations, mes avis, mes conseils… A quoi ça sert que je vous offre une alliance avec les chasseurs, si vous ne le consultez pas ! MERDE ! Ils ont un bestiaire et des moyens ! Alors autant que je mette fin personnellement à vos vies, bande d'abrutis de loup-garou ! J'me casse. Passez une bonne nuit, bande d'ingrats !_

Et Stiles s'en va. Les dents crissant sous sa colère contenue, le dos raide et son sac à dos ballottant sous le déhanchement furieux.

Les loups sont abasourdis. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il soit aussi en colère. Et bon, c'est vrai, aucun d'entre eux n'avait pris en compte ses recommandations, ses avis et ses observations.

Derek savait que sous-estimer Stiles était une mauvaise idée. Il avait fait montre de beaucoup de courage, d'ingéniosité mais quelques choses l'empêchait de le mettre sur le devant de la scène. De risquer sa vie. Parce que si ils le perdaient, l'enfers s'abattrait sur eux.

Erica, s'inquiète.

_\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se met en danger._

Chris hausse les épaules, avant de regarder chaque membre de la meute.

_\- C'est peut-être une fois de trop sans prendre en compte ses conseils. Et puis, Hale, je suis flatté que vous mettiez votre sauvetage sur mon dos, mais, je n'y suis pour rien. Je n'étais que les renforts._

Automatiquement les yeux se braquent vers Deaton qui secoue négativement la tête.

_\- Cherchez ailleurs. Je n'ai fait que partager mes connaissances._

Chris plonge ses yeux dans ceux de l'Alpha.

_\- Si vous voulez mon avis… Vous devriez vous faire pardonner. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous avez, la fidélité dont il fait preuve et sa détermination inébranlable, j'aurais été ravis d'avoir un apprenti de cette trempe. C'est lui qui a tout fait. La protection dans le cercle de sorbier, la mise hors d'état de nuire du monstre, l'arrêt du lien entre vous et l'Acherie… Et aucun de vous n'a cru qu'il en était responsable._

Et la honte tapisse le visage des loups. Derek serre les poings, ils ont merdés. Il savait qu'il devait faire plus attention. Stiles est important. Vital pour l'union de la meute. Des meutes.

Pour Erica, qui adore ses sarcasmes.

Pour Boyd qui se sent apaisé quand il parle.

Pour Isaac qui l'étudie avec un plaisir d'enfant éblouit par la découverte d'un soleil rayonnant qui a décidé de les illuminer de sa lumière.

Pour Lydia qui avait un adversaire à sa hauteur pour les énigmes, les parties d'échec et autres disciplines intellectuelles. Et il l'admirait pour son cerveau contrairement aux autres hommes de sa vie qui s'arrêtait généralement à son physique.

Pour Jackson, qui malgré ses critiques, appréciait énormément leurs insultes faussement mauvaises. Un peu de compétition ne fait jamais de mal.

Pour son Oncle, il n'en est pas certain. Il est presque sûr qu'il adore Stiles pour lui faire peur et c'est pour lui une sorte de bizut à sa merci qui revient sans arrêt, mais pas seulement… il y a derrière tout ça, une sorte d'admiration et d'amour paternel mal dosé. Combiner étrange.

Pour Scott, c'est son meilleur ami. Son frère. Son soutient inébranlable, sa conscience et celui qui le remettra sur le droit chemin, si un jour il s'en écarte. Ils sont frères.

Et pour lui… c'était un mélange de plein de chose qu'il ne s'autorisait pas à étudier, analyser, pas encore du moins. Mais quelque chose de primordiale, d'animal. Une évidence qui bientôt le mettrait à genoux. L'importance de l'humain se quantifiait à l'air dont ils avaient besoin pour respirer. Et c'était dix fois plus vrai pour lui. Son ancre dans ce monde mystique.

Alors, ils savent. Ils vont devoir ramper, supplier et ils le feront. Parce que Stiles est important.

_\- Dites-nous ce qu'il s'est passé._

Deaton narre la situation, les décisions qu'a pris Stiles. Ses réactions, ses actions et surtout le soin qu'il a pris à les protéger du danger. Chaque loups, banshee posent les yeux sur le fil rouge, le caresse et remercie silencieusement l'hyperactif pour son amour sans limite et sa foi en eux.

Chris récupère ses armes, une fois la mise au point faite, regarde Scott.

_\- Ma fille est à l'hôpital avec ta mère, je t'emmène._

Puis regarde un instant les autres, le visage fermé, le mentons levé et le regard déterminé.

_\- Et comme il y a quelqu'un qui s'en prend à vos meutes, je vous conseille de vous faire rapidement pardonner par Monsieur Stilinski. Il est un atout non négligeable et il pourrait être la prochaine cible._

Scott regarde intensément Derek dans une promesse muette « il n'arrivera rien à Stiles, jamais. » avant de suivre docilement le père de sa petite amie, pas très sûr de lui.

L'entrepôt est plongé dans un silence post-adrénaline, de joie d'être encore en vie cette nuit. Tranquillement, lentement les meutes s'éloignent du bâtiment puis montent dans leurs voitures respectives.

Derek conduit prudemment sa camaro, Peter à la place du mort sourit, jubile presque. Comme un petit diablotin perché sur son épaule, sa voix étrangement joyeuse s'élève.

_\- Finalement, heureusement que je ne l'ai pas mordu._

* * *

Je dois le titre de ce chapitre a Shy'm et son album "Solitaire". J'espère que j'ai répondu a vos attente. Une suite est prévus. Bientôt. Entre deux rendez-vous a l'hôpital sans doute. Rien de grave les minions, néanmoins.

Je vous embrasse fort.

**_TenshiNeko._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pseudo :** _TenshinNeko_

**Disclamer :** _Rien ne m'appartient à part le nouveau professeur._

**Note :** _Oui… oui… Je sais. J'ai mis énormément de temps à poster ce chapitre et je suis désolée. Mon opération s'est très bien passer et après… c'est internet qui m'a lâchement abandonné. Je préviens, on m'a demander un fond d'Isaax X Peter, faut dire qu'en pleine conversation, elle m'a donner de l'inspiration et des idées. Tellement d'idée. Et bien sûr, il y aura du Sterek, parce que … je ne sais pas faire sans._

* * *

Chapitre 2

_« Nous devons tout faire pour qu'il nous pardonne, quitte à se rendre ridicule. On a besoin de lui. –Scott McCall- » _

Les vêtements choient sur le plancher de sa chambre.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre vivement, puis l'eau coule, s'échauffe. De la vapeur s'élève dans la pièce d'eau, d'une main experte le robinet du froid tourne, pour mettre le liquide à bonne température. Enfin le corps de Stiles se glisse sous le jet, un soupire d'aise s'échappe de sa bouche, sa tête se lève vers le pommeau de douche, ses yeux se ferment. Ses muscles se détendent, sa respiration se calme alors que sa bouche s'entrouvre, sa langue taquine récupère l'eau chaude. Puis la crise arrive, à l'abri, sa faiblesse se manifeste, l'emporte, il devient guimauve, tremble et du sel se mélange à sa purification.

Encore, il a eu la vie de ses amis entre ses mains.

Encore il les a sauvés.

Et encore sans un merci de leurs parts. Toujours.

Il peut pleurer. Il n'y a plus de loups pour l'entendre, sentir sa détresse et à quel point, il a eu peur. Sa faiblesse peut se manifester. Il peut être humain, fragile et perdu.

L'eau devenue glacée fait claquer les dents de l'hyperactif, bleuir ses lèvres et blanchir un peu plus sa peau de porcelaine. Il sort de la douche, se frictionne machinalement le corps avec une serviette, les yeux ailleurs, la fatigue ancrée dans les moindres recoins de ses muscles. Son lit l'appelle, lui chante une berceuse. Il finit par s'écrouler au-dessus de sa couverture, la serviette autour des reins.

_Il court à perdre haleine. De la buée sort de sa bouche alors que ses poils se hérissent sous le froid mordant qui entoure les bois de Beacon Hills. Du bruit l'entoure, les fourrés bougent à sa gauche, puis à sa droite trop rapidement pour que ce soit une seule personne. Il est encerclé. Mais par quoi exactement ? Lentement sa main cherche la petite bourse qui contient la poudre de sorbier qui ne le quitte plus depuis qu'il sait que ça peut lui sauver la vie, mais, ne rencontre que du vide. Ou est-elle passer ? Des yeux bleu électriques apparaissent dans l'obscurité, le regarde avec appétit. Puis le corps apparait, Stiles ne peut s'empêcher un soupir de soulagement traverser ses lèvres. Il connait ce loup, il n'a rien à craindre._

_**\- Peter ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est moi, Stiles !**_

_Peter penche la tête sur le côté, ses traits lupins prennent place sur son visage et sa langue passe sur ses lèvres parées de crocs. L'hyperactif déglutit difficilement, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il lève un instant les yeux vers le ciel nocturne, ce n'est pourtant pas la pleine lune. Un grognement mécontent le rappelle à l'ordre et soudain, Scott, Boyd et Derek sont là. Dans le même état que l'oncle fétide et ils se rapprochent de plus en plus de sa petite personne. Stiles recule, de plus en plus apeuré. Quelque chose cloche avec ses amis. Où sont Erica et Isaac ? _

_C'est là que l'hyperactif remarque le tee-shirt de Boyd et de Derek tacher de sang poisseux, d'entrailles, un ongle rose s'est incrusté sur l'avant-bras du bêta de l'Alpha. Erica. Ses genoux flageole, sa respiration s'accélère et son cœur tente une échappée à travers sa cage thoracique. _

_**\- Les mecs ? Scott… Scotty qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Derek… Qu'est-ce que…**_

_Son dos heurte un tronc d'arbre et les loups continuent leurs avancée vers lui. Inexorablement. Il est leur proie, acculé sans possibilité de fuite. Et ils sont plus nombreux. Leurs bouches pleines de crocs, salivant d'avance et leurs grognements, ne présagent rien de bon. Il va finir par être dévoré vivant par ses amis, sa famille._

_Il lève les mains pour les poser sur les muscles saillant de Derek, sur ses pectoraux, un grognement fait vibrer ses pauvres bras d'être humain fragile. La première morsure le prend par surprise, sur sa hanche à travers le tee-shirt, Scott son meilleur ami vient d'y planter ses crocs voracement et il tire, arrache un morceaux conséquent de sa carcasse, un hurlement vrille ses cordes vocales sous la douleur, le sang coule abondamment et ses entrailles pendouillent lamentablement le long de sa hanche. Stiles lutte pour rester conscient._

_**\- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? **_

_Sa voix est faible, heurtée et incrédule. L'évanouissement lui tend les bras quand il remarque que ses loups portent une marque étrange sous leurs oreilles gauches. La même marque que l'Acherie. Deux ronds reliés ensembles par un trait fin, un cercle passe par les boucles et des runes entourent l'étrange symbole. Puis Boyd, plante ses crocs dans son bras droit, Peter celui de gauche et ils tirent pour lui arracher ses membres. Derek s'empare de sa nuque, de sa jugulaire, son cris d'agonie transperce la nuit, ses yeux se voilent sous les étoiles et son cœur douloureusement s'arrête. Le dernier son qu'il entends sont les mâchouillement des loups sur sa chairs encore chaude de vie…_

Sa porte s'ouvre à la voler alors que son père entre en trombe son arme à la main, prêt à défendre son fils.

_**\- Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **_

Stiles les yeux hagards se redresse dans son lit, la serviette toujours nouée autour de sa taille, le corps transpirant et la respiration laborieuse.

_**\- Je… Je…**_

Ses yeux se posent sur son père, ses mains passent nerveusement dans ses cheveux court. Sa voix n'est pas très sure, rauque et hésitante.

_**\- Un cauchemars pa'… Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé…**_

Les épaules du sheriff se détendent imperceptiblement. Tout va bien. Il n'y a pas de danger. Son fils est en sécurité. Il abaisse son arme de service, s'avance vers Stiles.

_**\- Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? **_

Stiles secoue la tête. Il ne veut pas en parler, parce que c'est une réalité douloureuse à admettre, mais, il se peut qu'un jour, il finisse vraiment par se faire dévorer par un lycanthrope. Mais, il y a autre chose derrière ce rêve fait d'angoisse et de peur refoulée. Après tout, ils se contrôlent parfaitement maintenant. Il n'y a plus aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il y a quelques choses d'autres, il le sent. Son hyperactivité a fait le rapprochement. La marque sans doute.

_**\- Non papa… c'est… un problème… humm… Surnaturelle.**_

_**\- Oh ? Dois-je m'inquiéter ? **_

_**\- Non, je gère. Toi, tu t'occupes de la ville et moi des lycans et tout ce qui va avec …**_

John grimace. Il n'aime pas le son protecteur de son fils. C'est à lui de veiller sur Stiles et non l'inverse. Il finit par soupirer.

_**\- Stiles, tu n'es qu'un adolescent, tu ne devrais pas gérer ça tout seul !**_

_**\- Je ne suis pas seul papa ! Tout va bien, okay ? Je crois que mon cerveau a fait une déduction logique et grandement importante sur quelque chose qui m'a échappé cette nuit… Et ça c'est transformé en cauchemar… rien d'extraordinaire, d'accord ? **_

_**\- Si tu le dis fiston… Ne te mets pas en danger inutilement.**_

_**\- Tu me connais.**_

_**\- Justement. **_

_**\- Tu n'es pas drôle papa !**_

_**\- Je n'ai pas à l'être, je suis ton père … Tu sais l'autorité parental ! **_

Stiles marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et son père lui embrassa le front avant de retourner se coucher, les yeux lourds de sommeil, revers de la brusque montée d'adrénaline.

A peine la porte de sa chambre refermée, l'adolescent se lève, regarde sa hanche, ses bras et passe une main tremblante sur sa nuque, vierge de toute morsure. Un souffle tremblant s'échappe de sa bouche et sa peau frissonne de froids. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un stupide cauchemar. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. Mais ça lui avait semblé tellement réel et douloureux. Outre les morsures, la trahison, le fait qu'ils se soient retourner contre lui, avait été plus douloureux encore.

Stiles inspire à fond, il va lui être impossible de se rendormir maintenant. Trop de pensées tourbillonnantes. Trop de peur et d'adrénaline. Rapidement, il s'habille puis s'installe à son ordinateur, une feuille vierge à ses côtés avec un stylo. Le temps que sa bécane s'allume, il gribouille distraitement, écrit quelques mots, quelques pensées éparses qui lui passent par la tête. Moyen mnémotechnique pour démêler ses réflexions étranges.

Il passe le week-end chez lui, le téléphone éteint, la fenêtre fermée, scellé à la poudre de sorbier et il rattrape ses séries en retard sur Netflix. Que ses loups réfléchissent à leurs bêtises pendant son silence.

Ses yeux brûlent et sa bouche s'ouvre toutes les cinq minutes pour laisser passer un bâillement sonore pour protester contre ces nuits sans sommeil qu'il s'est infligé, encore une fois, le même cauchemar qui s'invite. Ritournelle effrayante. Stiles n'a pas encore passé le seuil du Lycée, qu'il rêve déjà de rejoindre son lit douillet, fait de plume et de brume orgasmique. C'est un programme tellement plus tentant que de suivre des cours, revoir ses meutes qui le sous-estime.

Ses yeux cherchent instinctivement les membres de sa famille peu orthodoxe, le premier loup à apparaître dans son champs de vision est Boyd. Difficile de passer inaperçus, tellement de muscles et la peau si sombre qu'elle attire l'attention quand on n'a pas l'habitude. Leurs regards se croisent, la vision d'un tee-shirt maculé de sang séché avec l'ongle manucurée d'Erica accroché vaillamment emplit sa rétine, son cœur s'emballe douloureusement. _NON !_ Ca n'arrivera jamais. _Jamais._ Pas de son vivant et puis Boyd est complètement accroc à la jeune femme. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui ferait du mal, enfin, pas sciemment en tout cas. Mais peut-être que cette marque sur leurs peaux… ça changerais la donne ?

Boyd hausse un sourcil quand il entend l'accélération cardiaque de Stiles, naturellement pour en savoir plus, il renifle l'air, jauge l'émotion de l'humain de sa meute, la peur assaille ses terminaisons olfactives. Pourquoi est-ce que Stiles a peur ? De quoi ? De qui ?

Décidant d'en savoir le cœur net, malgré les circonstances actuelles, l'homme à la peau d'ébène s'avance vers l'hyperactif, mais, il est arrêté par sa tendre amie, qui l'embrasse à en perdre haleine. Ses lèvres se réchauffent sous le gloss à la fraise, ses mains possessives s'installent en terrain conquis sur les hanches généreuses de sa louve, la rapprochant encore plus de lui pour la sentir davantage. Sa langue caresse, goute le produit de beauté gourmand pour quémander l'entrée, cartographier la bouche d'Erica. Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait.

Stiles profite de leurs échange pour s'échapper dignement vers son casier, tentant d'éviter le reste de la meute. Sérieusement, il les aimait énormément mais ce qu'ils lui avait fait était loin d'être pardonné. Il allait les faire ramer.

_**\- Stiles.**_

L'humain s'arrête dans son élan, se tourne vers la nouvelle arrivée, Allison dont la main droite se trouve soudée aux doigts de son meilleur ami. Un sourire immense ornes ses lèvres, alors que son regard se focalise sur la jeune fille. Snobant avec brio Scott. Il est très fière de lui.

_**\- Allison, bonjour. Comment vas-tu ? Tu as bien dormi ? **_

Un soupir se fait entendre, il y a un « désolé » et un « je suis le pire meilleur ami qu'on puisse avoir. » dans ce souffle. Et Stiles pourrait très bien l'accepter, lui pardonné, ça ne serait pas le premier qu'il accepte comme excuse. Parce que malgré le fait que Scott soit à la masse la plupart du temps, pour leur amitié, des fois, quand il avait un trait de génie, il faisait des efforts titanesques. Et Scotty était son frère, il l'aimait. Mais là… il faudra plus qu'un soupir/pardon pour qu'il accepte les excuses de McCall. Il méritait mieux que ça. Il leur avait sauvé la vie, encore une fois que diantre ! Il méritait presque une médaille et les honneurs du Président. Bon, il abusait peut-être un petit peu. Mais se sentir important, aimé et précieux pour ses meutes est peut-être une chose qu'il mérite largement, non ? Peut-être est-il trop gourmand ? Qu'il demande trop, qu'il se surestime ?

Encore une fois, il ignore Scott et Allison sourit doucement a Stiles.

_**\- Bonjour Stiles. Je vais bien et j'ai très bien dormi, toi par contre… On dirait que tu as passé une nuit blanche, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? **_

Le sourire de Stiles s'évanouit alors qu'il repense encore une fois aux crocs qui s'enfoncent dans sa peau tendre, la douleur qui le paralyse et ses cris d'agonie dans la nuit.

_**\- Ce n'est rien. Un cauchemar… Après impossible de me rendormir alors j'ai surfé sur internet, joué, gribouillé… ce n'est pas nouveau. Je dormirais mieux ce soir. **_

Scott attrape vivement le bras de Stiles, inquiet et le visage fermé.

_**\- Un cauchemars ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas appelé ? D'habitude qu'importe l'heure, tu m'appelles, je suis là pour toi bro' ! **_

Stiles récupère sèchement son bras, les yeux impitoyables plongés dans ceux larmoyants de son meilleur ami.

_**\- Et toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne crois pas en moi ou en mes capacités, hein ? Alors que moi, je te soutient depuis le début de toute cette merde ? Hein, bro' ? **_

L'adolescent plante Scott sur cette dernière phrase, pour enfin arriver sans interruption jusqu'à son casier, qu'il ouvre d'une main tremblante. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, une déduction peut-être… ? Avec automatisme, Stiles sort les livres dont il n'a pas besoin pour le matin de son sac à dos pour les ranger dans son casier, son geste s'arrête subitement quand il remarque un paquet cadeau avec une photo posée dessus. Passer la surprise, il attrape les présents, range sans faire attention ses livres pour les cours de l'après-midi et fait claquer plus durement que nécessaire la porte de son casier. Ses doigts caressent distraitement la photo, retracent les contours d'une silhouette, celle de Derek, les yeux fermés, derrière le canapé du salon du loft, les bras croisés, il s'est laissé prendre en photo avec sa meute. Il y a Erica et Boyd enlacés sur le canapé, leurs têtes posées l'une contre l'autre les yeux fermés, sereins. Isaac juste à côté d'eux contemple l'ainé des Hale débout près de l'accoudoir. Lahey semble l'admirer, le visage levé vers lui et Peter à ce petit sourire en coin, légèrement flippant, le visage penché d'un côté vers le bouclé, les yeux fermés. Lydia est sur les genoux de Jackson assis par terre, son visage à moitié enfouit dans le cou et les cheveux blond vénitien de sa petite-amie. Ils rayonnent de bonheur. Quant à Scott, il est assis sur le fauteuil, Allison sur ses genoux, son meilleur ami lui embrasse la joue alors que la chasseuse regarde l'objectif en souriant tendrement, leurs mains entrelacées.

Le constate est là, il n'apparaît même pas sur la photo des meutes. C'est lui qui avait insisté sur l'importance de cette photo, pour des souvenirs parce qu'ils étaient tous réunis malgré certaines mésententes et le faite qu'il y ait deux meutes. Il avait usé jusqu'à la corde Derek qui était son plus fervent opposant. Et quand il avait eu le malheur d'en demander une deuxième pour y apparaître, il avait été totalement rabroué, impossible d'avoir gain de cause. Finalement avait-il vraiment sa place dans ses meutes ? Est-ce qu'un jour, il arrêtera de se battre pour être reconnu ? N'est-ce pas triste rechercher leurs reconnaissances ? Quelque part n'était-il pas pathétique à courir après ses loups ?

Distraitement, il retourne la photo et un texte manuscrit se dévoile à ses yeux brumeux.

_« Il manque quelqu'un d'important sur cette photo. Tellement important qu'il est loin de savoir à quel point et nous aussi. Nous allons tout faire pour que tu nous pardonnes notre négligence. Bonne lecture._

_Tu es…_

_Tes meutes. »_

Les yeux de Stiles s'agrandissent d'étonnement, qu'est-ce qu'ils préparent exactement ? A quelle sauce allait-il être dégusté ?

La sonnerie de début des cours retentit, interrompant son flot de pensées. Machinalement ses pieds l'entrainent vers sa salle de classe, les yeux braqués sur le cadeau emballé soigneusement dans un papier de couleur brune. Sans un mot, il s'installe à côté de Scott sans vraiment le voir, une fois assis ses ongles s'accrochent au papier qui cache à ses yeux curieux, le présent de sa famille qui tente de se faire pardonner, c'est une première et il compte en savourer chaque instant.

La porte de la classe s'ouvre brusquement faisant sursauter une bonne partie des adolescents présents dans la pièce. Le proviseur à la canne rutilante entre, Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de lui envoyer un sourire narquois et les doigts du vieux maltraite le bois de son soutient en réponse. Il pourrait presque entendre son dentier crisser sous sa mâchoire contracter de fureur.

Un homme le suit de près et la plupart des jeunes filles présentes retiennent leurs souffles et quelques mecs aussi. L'inconnu passe difficilement inaperçu. Des cheveux blond, aussi dorée que le soleil, mi long et légèrement ondulé encadre un visage aux mâchoires puissantes. Ses yeux vert clair, digne des lagons les plus purs que cette planète renferme scrutent attentivement la classe, s'arrêtent un instant sur Stiles puis reprend son observation. Il porte une chemise cintrée blanche à manche courte qui fait ressortir ses muscles. Une cravate légèrement desserrée balance de façon alangui lors de ses mouvements comme un métronome hypnotisant. Il reste légèrement en retrait pendant que le proviseur prend la parole, les mains dans les poches de son jeans délavé épousant à la perfection ses cuisses puissantes, décontracté.

_**\- Chers élèves, je suis aux regrets de vous informer de la démission de votre professeur pour des raisons de santé. Néanmoins, Mr Everson, nous a informé assez tôt de sa défection et nous avons pu trouver un remplaçant rapidement. Je vais lui laisser la paroles, bonne journée.**_

Le silence accompagne la sortie claudicante du proviseur. Puis, le nouveau professeur, se tourne vers le tableau pour écrire son nom et des gémissements appréciateurs s'élèvent des bouches pleines de gloss. Le pantalon du nouveau moule divinement son fessier rebondit, en une invitation à en apprécier sa douceur et sa fermeté.

Stiles préfère largement celui de Derek.

Il reporte son attention sur son cadeau alors que la voix rauque et chaleureuse, se présente, reposant la craie.

_**\- Bonjour à tous. Je suis votre nouveau professeur d'histoire comme l'a si bien annoncé Monsieur Argent, je suis Monsieur Reeves Galaad…**_

Stiles relève la tête, totalement perdu alors qu'il regarde Scott, puis Isaac présent avec lui dans cette matière puis il reporte son attention sur le titre du livre, qui apparaît dans un entrelacement florale.

_« Mille et une choses que vous devez savoir sur les plantes._

_Par Rebecca Chourave. »_

Ils sont sérieux ? En quoi ça allait l'aider à leurs accorder son pardon ?

Il aurait peut-être dû accepter la proposition de Peter finalement.

* * *

Voilà. Voilà.

J'espère que l'attente en valais la peine. Les reviews sont vos amis, surtout les miens en fait. Mais mes minions, c'est une ligne droite entre vous et moi. Ainsi, je peux discuter avec vous, délirer des fois et critiquer beaucoup. Je suis ouverte à vos commentaires. A très bientôt.


End file.
